Propylene polymers produced in the presence of support-based, high activity coordination catalysts generally do not require deashing prior to use and therefore contain acidic catalytic residues which need to be neutralized prior to processing of the polymer. In order to improve the polymer clarity sodium benzoate can be added as a nucleating agent, however, because of the presence of catalytic residues and neutralizing agents in the polymer, the improvement in clarity has not been as great as what would be desired. In the concurrently filed application Ser. No. 762,904 filed Aug. 6, 1985 there is provided a method for synergistically improving the clarity and also color of a propylene polymer nucleated with sodium benzoate which comprises adding an ethoxylated amine to the polymer in the absence of calcium stearate. It was unexpectedly found that the incorporation of the ethoxylated amine into the sodium benzoate-nucleated polypropylene resin improved the clarity, as measured by percent haze, and reduced the yellownesh index in a synergistic manner, i.e., these properties were far better than what could be predicted from those obtained by use of sodium benzoate alone and ethoxylated amine alone. However, a drawback of the resulting resins in that they do not process satisfactorily on injection blowing molding equipment.